


Blood, Sweat & Tears

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Dismemberment, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: You would do anything for the rest of the world to know how much you love your special other, right? To the point where you just have to carve your name onto their skin.(In other words: Joshua is possessive and psychopathic (read: a yandere))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yep this was supposed to be my thing for halloween but i am such a lazy ass and i procrastinated it so
> 
> trigger warning includes:  
> ✓knifes (?? especially rusty ones)  
> ✓body parts would be cut !! so  
> ✓skin carving ??  
> ✓character death
> 
> psa: psychopathic!joshua 
> 
> +also,, constructive criticisms are well appreciated !!+  
> ++i feed on comments so pls comment!!++

** ONE LAST WARNING: this contains- knives, cutting (of skin and body parts), foul language, blood, and minor character death YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED OK ENJOY THIS LATE HALLOWEEN TREAT **

 

☆  ☆  ☆  ☆  ☆ 

 

One slash, one scream. Another slash, another scream.

 

“Plea- I-I can-”  his incomprehensible words were cut off by his own scream, as the knife once again opened his skin. 

 

“Come on baby, we’re barely even halfway” He cooed at him smiling. Smiling at him like how a mother smiled down at her own child. Like how he used to smile at his puppy when he was still a child. 

 

Like how  he smiled at him before. 

 

Before, before all of this happened. 

 

Before, when everything was so much better. 

 

Before, when they were the happy couple everyone deemed them to be.

 

But now, here they were. Seungcheol was tied up to a chair. Joshua,  him,  he who is carving down his name on his  boyfriend’s skin.  Like it was a completely normal thing to do. 

 

Who wouldn’t anyway, right? When you saw your special other, your boyfriend- the love of your life, your morning star- who you’ve planned your future with, being with someone else. 

 

When you see them hugging, and smiling at each other. As if they were the only ones left in the world. 

 

Who wouldn’t do this, right?

 

Of course it was the right thing to do. Seungcheol was Joshua’s, no one else’s.

 

He finishes up the J and moves below it to cut a small line down and another one under it. 

 

Jo

 

Joshua smiled down at his  masterpiece , then looked back up at Seungcheol.  His Seungcheol. He pushes back his wet hair and proceeds to caress Seungcheol’s cheek, smearing thick red blood all over his pale white skin. 

 

A pair of tear--filled eyes look back at him. The same eyes that were on someone else. 

 

And something inside Joshua snapped. 

 

** Jeon Wonwoo **

 

The man who dared lay his eyes on  his Seungcheol. 

Joshua slowly stood up, Seungcheol’s eyes following him in fear. 

 

“ Wha- no, no! Where are you going? Don’t hurt them please, Joshua! Please!”  he finishes with a choked sob. Joshua sighs and crouches down in front of him once again. He looked at him in the eye, and wiped his tear--stained face with his bloodied hand. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay baby.”  he says as tears continue to fall downdown Seungcheol’s cheeks. He calms his boyfriend down and places a kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead. 

 

He proceeds to stand up, blocking Seungcheol’s cries and pleas. He trudges towards a certain black--haired man who has his head down. Grabbing a handful of hair, he pulls at it and makes Wonwoo look at him whilst wincing in pain. 

 

“How was it, huh? Seeing Seungcheol. You feel blessed? You feel like your eyes have been cleansed?”  He asked Wonwoo who in return just stared back at him.  “HUH?”  Joshua shouted at him and threw him aside. 

 

He stood up heading straight for his sewing kit and the duct tape. 

 

He tore a piece and put it over Wonwoo’s mouth, slapping him harshly every time he squirms. 

 

“There”  Joshua says and smiles at Wonwoo while slowly patting his cheek.  “Now onto the show, shall we?”  Joshua grins and opens up his sewing kit. 

 

“You see, Wonwoo,”  He says as he picks out a black thread and a thick sewing needle. He enters the thread through the eye and grins back at the man glaring at him.  “I know that  my Seungcheol is beautiful. And I mean,” he pauses and laughs, 5 pairs of eyes staring at him.

 

“ I can’t just kill every single person who has laid eyes on him”  he says as he raises the needle and thread up to Wonwoo’s eyes. 

 

“But sadly, I caught you.”  he says and stares back at Wonwoo.  “You have such bad luck, Wonwoo-ah” he coos and starts to pierce Wonwoo’s eyelid with the needle, quite enjoying the muffled scream of agony behind the duct tape. 

 

“Don’t worry, this would be fast if you would cooperate well Wonwoo-ah. After that, you won’t be able to to lay your eyes on Seungcheol or anyone else who you know is someone else’s” Joshua finishes as he continues to stitch up his victim’s left eye closed. 

 

“ There you go, one more to go” Joshua says with glee as he smiles at Wonwoo. Wonwoo lookss back at him with his right eye, showing a mixture of anger and mercy.

 

Joshua proceeds to the other eye. Streams of blood mixed with Wonwoo’s tears stream down his face through the slits between his eyes. 

 

With the darkness that will forever be with him, he relies on his other senses. 

 

“ I’m just doing other people a favor here, Wonwoo”  he hears Joshua whisper as his own blood and tears continue to trickle down his cheeks.

 

He looked at his wreck of a boyfriend with blood, sweat and tears covering his skin. “ One down, three more to go”  he smiles gently at him before strutting towards his work table.

 

“Let’s see, who shall we have next? Hmm?”  he hums as his hands touch the countless tools laid out on his table. His hand hovers over a rusty knife and looks up and smiles at a certain  Kim Mingyu.

 

Kim Mingyu , was one of Seungcheol’s colleagues and friends from college. One night, their boss decided they should have a company dinner in one of the most well known night clubs in Hongdae. Of course, who would say no to a drink? Especially one that your boss has offered, right?

 

Mingyu chugs down the bowl of soju as he savored the burn as it goes down his throat. “Kim Mingyu! I did not know you drink so well! Here have more!” their boss hollered over the EDM song playing in the background. “Oh no, sir! I can’t!” Mingyu refuses with an awkward laugh, he certainly did not want to get drunk in front of his boss. “Of course you can! Are you saying no to your boss?” the old man says. Mingyu stares at the liquid inside the bowl and gulps. “Of course not, Sir!” he laughs and chugs down the bowl yet again. 

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

He looks up and finds someone, an angel perhaps? He had black hair that laid just on top of his eyebrows. He has droopy eyes and the longest and  prettiest eyelashes he probably has ever seen.  His lips,  oh his lips , his cherry red lips that were oh so kissable. He  is an angel. 

 

He stands up- tries to- and slowly walks towards the angel, gripping hard on the tables and chairs around him.

 

“Hey can you-can you take off your- uh your clothes for me?” Mingyu strategically says as the  angel looks at him him with furrowed eyebrows. “I want to see how an angel hides its wings.” Mingyu finishes as he sends a goofy smile towards the angel in front of him. 

 

The angel laughs at him. “You’re drunk Kim Mingyu.” the angel knew his name? “I’m not- I’m not drunk, you- you are” Mingyu says and tries to shake the dizziness off as he takes a seat in front of the angel. 

 

He stares deep and hard at the angel in front of him, and takes in every little detail. The way the light shines down on his his shiny black hair. The little spaces in between each eye lash. Every single mole on his beautiful face. 

 

“You are so- so beautiful” Mingyu says as he starts to close in on the angel. The angel just stares back at him with his doe eyes. With only a few millimeters away, Mingyu averts his eyes and looks down at the angel’s red puffy lips. He flicks his eyes back up, closes his eyes and takes the angel’s lips against his. 

 

Body against body, lips against lips, teeth against teeth. With the angel now pinned against the wall, Mingyu angled his head to deepen the kiss and enter his tongue. The angel’s hand gripping the front of Mingyu’s shirt as Mingyu tightly grips at the angel’s waist, fingertips slowly touching the angel’s smooth skin. 

 

Joshua approaches Mingyu, who is tied up on a chair with a dental mouth opener in his mouth. Mingyu looks back at Joshua with tears on his face. His undecipherable words bouncing through the walls. 

 

“How was it, huh?”  Joshua laughs as Mingyu stares at him. A soft muffled  “sorry hyung, I’m sorry” could be heard from Mingyu.  “What? You’re sorry?”  Joshua asks and laughs once again.  “What, so now you feel sorry?” He says as he pats Mingyu’s cheeks.

 

“ It’s too late Mingyu”

 

“How did his lips feel? Soft right, so,”  he pauses and brushes his thumb over Mingyu’s lower lip  “ soft , And his tongue too,”  Joshua pauses and catches Mingyu’s tongue between his forefinger and middle finger.  “Am I right, Mingyu-ah?”  Mingyu’s sobs increase and he shakes his head. 

 

Joshua smiles at him, he holds Mingyu’s tongue tightly between his fingers as he brings the knife near his mouth.  “wrong answer” he whispers and proceeds to swiftly cut his tongue off. Joshua holds it up in the air for Mingyu to see and the now tongueless boy stares at his tongue with wide eyes as he starts screaming and saying incoherent words. 

 

“ Oh, what’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Joshua says and laughs at his helpless victim. Mingyu’s tears and saliva now dripping down his chin. Joshua removes the dental mouth opener and Mingyu begins coughing blood. 

 

Blood soon surrounded Mingyu as he continues coughing up blood. One extremely rough cough resulted into blood splattering Joshua’s shoes. Shoes that  his Seungcheol got for him.

 

His eyes twitched.  How disgusting. 

 

Joshua roughly grabs a bunch of hair and pulls Mingyu up.  “Shall we also do something with that naughty mouth of yours, huh?”  Joshua whispers and Mingyu begins to shake his head hard, loud sobs coming from his mouth as he begins to thrash around. Joshua tightens his grip on Mingyu’s hair as he brings the used knife once again near his victim’s mouth. 

 

“Stay still Mingyu-ah”  he says gritting his teeth.

 

And with that he proceeds to carve out Mingyu's lips causing more blood to gush out. Mingyu trashes with all his might but seeing as he already lost a huge amount of blood, his movements slowed down until finally, his lips were already cut off. Joshua then mercilessly lets go of Mingyu's head, letting it fall hard on the concrete. 

 

Joshua blankly looks down at his bloodied hand and wipes on his white shirt. He then walks towards his boyfriend with a smile but was suddenly replaced by worry. Seungcheol looked at his boyfriend with fear in his eyes. 

 

Joshua worriedly kneels in front of his shaking boyfriend.  “No, no baby, why?” he asks caressing Seungcheol’s wet hair. Seungcheol gives him a horrified look.

 

“ You’re a monster”

 

Disbelief, hurt, and anger drain his worries away as he blankly stares at Seungcheol. Like how he looked just before he did  that to Mingyu awhile ago. 

 

“I did all of this  for you and  I’m the monster?”  Joshua laughs as he gets a piece of duct tape and places it over Seungcheol’s mouth withstanding his excessive thrashing. Seungcheol heavily breathes through his nose as he follows Joshua with his eyes. 

 

Joshua picks up a clean paring knife and places it beside his unfinished masterpiece.  “You should be thankful Cheollie” he says and smiles at Seungcheol.

 

One slash to the left.

 

One slash to the right.

 

A horizontal line.

 

One line down.

 

One line down. 

 

He smiles down at what he has done so far.

 

Joshu

 

He smiled down at it and brushes his thumb over the open skin, making Seungcheol writhe in pain and scream through the duct tape. 

 

“ STOP IT!”  Joshua stops as he looks towards the source of the scream. He turns his head and stares at the long haired male. 

 

Yoon Jeonghan , one of Seungcheol’s best friends from college. Just a day or two ago, Joshua saw the two of them walk out of their building. 

 

“Hey you want to get a coffee from that cafe down the block?” Seungcheol suggests as he stretches on his chair. He looks at the time, 4:28. “Yeah sure” Jeonghan replies as he smooths down his hair and his shirt. They ride the elevator and stands beside each other as they watch the screen. 

 

“Remember that one halloween party where I dressed up as Harley Quinn, yeah just i don’t know I just remembered it all of a sudden, halloween is right around the corner” Jeonghan begins as the elevator reaches the ground floor. “Yeah and then I was, wait what, what was I again?” Seungcheol asks and tries to remember as they leave the elevator.

 

“You were Edward Cullen” Jeonghan says and they both laugh. “And-and Joshua was a priest right?” Seungcheol said in between his laughs and Jeonghan nods his head laughing as well. Unknown to the both of them, Jeonghan’s little finger had already curled up against Seungcheol’s forefinger.

 

Joshua walks over to his work table to prepare his next trick. He grasped Jeonghan’s left arm and tightly secured it against a board, letting his hand fall over the edge. Joshua took Jeonghan’s hand in his and gently stroked the latter’s hand. 

 

“ You know, Jeonghan,” Joshua said not lifting his face as Jeonghan looked up at him, with his heart beating fast.  “Who gave you the right to touch Seungcheol’s hand, huh?” Joshua asked and finally lifts his head as he stares into Jeonghan’s eyes. 

 

“ I- i-i I didn’t, I didn’t mean to-to. Jo-J-Joshua, ple-please” his pleads turning into whispers as he finds it hard to speak. 

 

“ Yeah, you just unconsciously did it, right?”  Joshua asks him and Jeonghan begs him with his eyes, shaking his head hastily.  “Right?”  Joshua raises his voice as Jeonghan jolts in fear and closes his eyes, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Joshua walks towards his work table, laying his hand on his hacksaw. 

 

He holds onto Jeonghan’s hand tightly and Jeonghan opens his eyes again. His eyes spot the tool and his senses heightened. His eyes widen, his heart beating faster, his body thrashing wildly. 

“ No- no Joshua no- please I sw-swear I did n-not mea-mean for it to ha-happen, Joshua please” he chokes on his sobs as he begs for his life. Joshua looks at him for a few seconds, before smiling again and holding Jeonghan’s hand even tigthter than before. 

 

He places the blades of the hacksaw against Jeonghan’s skin before starting to move the tool back and forth. Jeonghan screams, and screams, and screams, as blood continues to drip and splatter all over the concrete floor. 

 

He continues to cut his skin open until he reaches the bone and he lifts the saw up and drags it all around Jeonghan’s wrist. When he feels the hand go cold and already looking lifeless, he drops the saw on the floor. Gripping the lifeless hand tightly, he pulls it hard, tearing the skin, veins, and ligaments.

 

He looks at the hand and then back up at Jeonghan and gives him a genuine smile.  “Now your hand won’t be doing anything naughty anymore, yay!” Joshua says and laughs as he throws the limp hand on the floor.  

 

“One more to go honey”  Joshua says to Seungcheol as he approaches his tied up boyfriend. He retrieves the paring knife from the floor and places it back to where he had previously written his name. 

 

One jagged circle.

 

A vertical line beside it.

 

A short line across the middle.

 

Joshua

 

Joshua smiles down at the slits and looks up at Seungcheol, before leaning closer and placing his lips against Seungcheol’s soft ones. He feels Seungcheol’s lips tremble against his as he leans back a little and looks at his boyfriend’s face. 

 

Eyes shut close and twitching, jaw locked and tense. He places the knife down again and brings his hands up to cup Seungcheol’s cheek. Seungcheol opens his eyes in distress and stares at Joshua’s brown eyes. 

 

“ You know I love you so, so much, right?” Joshua asks with a hint of worry in his voice. “ O-of cour-course I do. But you did not have t-to do th-this, babe”   Seungcheol says as he watches Joshua’s face change. 

 

Joshua looks back up at Seungcheol and stares at his brown orbs.  “But I do, I have to” Joshua whispers as he places another gentle kiss on Seungcheol’s lips.

 

He leans back and grabs the knife again staring at his almost complete masterpiece. 

 

One small horizontal line.

 

Another slightly horizontal line below it.

 

A jagged circle below it. 

 

One small line down.

 

A longer horizontal line across the bottom.

 

And one last jagged circle.

 

Joshua stares at it with pure happiness in his face.

 

Joshua Hong

 

He brushes the pad of his thumb against the slits with glee- ignoring the hisses of pain coming from his boyfriend- as he leans down and places a small kiss on top of it. He slowly stands up and licks his boyfriend’s blood off his now red lips. 

 

He approaches a certain brown haired boy, tied up in a chair and a blindfold over his eyes. Joshua harshly removes the blindfold and the boy squints at the brightness of his surroundings. To his left is Jeonghan, one of their colleagues, with his head down and a hand on the floor beside him. To his right is an unconscious Mingyu laying on his side on the floor with blood tainting his cheeks and his lips cut off. Beside Mingyu is Wonwoo, whose eyes were sewn shut, blood and tear stains all over his cheeks. 

 

Opposite him is Choi Seungcheol.  The Choi Seungcheol who he has loved for as long as he can remember. He was wearing a white button down shirt but it was wide open revealing his right shoulder. He can see a faint  Joshua Hong written on it and covered with blood. His blood dripping down his chest and making his shirt soak up the red liquid.

 

Joshua notices as Jihoon stares at Seungcheol with wide eyes, and he chuckles.  “Look, I know that you love Seungcheol and you’ve  loved him for so long , but you don’t have to be too obvious about it” Joshua says with a chuckle successfully catching Jihoon’s attention as the latter looks up at Joshua.

 

“What is wrong with you” Jihoon hisses at Joshua and glares at him.  “What is wrong with me?” Joshua asks and points to himself  “me?” he asks again and laughs. He grips Jihoon’s cheeks and lifts it up, he leans down and stares hard at the boy who is glaring at him.  “What is wrong with  you ”  he says as he throws Jihoon’s face to the side. 

 

“ Jihoon, how long have you loved Seungcheol?” Joshua asks like it’s a trivia question, circling around Jihoon. 

 

A 3rd year Lee Jihoon walks past the front doors with a coffee in his left hand and his cellphone in the other. He only had about 5 minutes before his next class started and he still had to climb 3 flights of stairs. 

 

He could make it.

 

Well, he could’ve if this guy hadn’t bumped into him. Which then resulted to him spilling his coffee all over his pristine white shirt. Great, just great. 

 

He looked up to see the perpetrator. His hair stopped in the middle of his forehead, he had droopy eyes, plump lips, and a bunch of moles littering his face. His arm was around this boy who had glistening cat eyes, sharp cheekbones, and pink lips. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” droopy eyes exclaimed as Jihoon pried the wet cloth away from his body. “Yeah uh i’ll just-” Jihoon muttered. He was about to say something about how he had another shirt that he could change into, but he didn’t. “I’ll just- uh, I’ll treat you with some coffee next time we meet, okay?” 

 

And so he did. Jihoon found out his name was Seungcheol, 2 days after. He found out he was in a relationship with Joshua Hong, 3 days after. 

 

They spent most of their time composing songs, and just jamming out to whatever song they could both think of. 

 

Jihoon realized he was slowly falling 2 weeks after.

 

He knows his love would never be reciprocated, Choi Seungcheol  IS Joshua Hong’s after all. He knew nothing good would come out of this one-sided love. But he did not stop. He did not stop loving Choi Seungcheol, and he probably would never stop loving him.

 

Jihoon gulps as he looks at Seungcheol who had fear in his eyes. He was about to go for the whole, lie and make it all seem natural thing but Joshua cut him.  “If you’re planning to lie and make it all seem natural, it would just double the pain, Jihoonie.”  Joshua says and laughs, “ I know what you’re thinking, you better tell me the truth Jihoonie” he says as he stops in front of Jihoon. 

 

“ Don’t you know how much easier it would be if you would just,”  he pauses as the flat side of a rusted knife was flush against his cheek. “ Tell me,” the sharp side of the knife slowly being pressed harder against his cheek. “ The truth” he finishes as he slices Jihoon’s cheek.

 

Jihoon hisses in pain as Joshua once again grabs hold of his cheeks and makes him look up at his predator. “ How long?” Joshua asks and Jihoon takes a deep breath through his nose and gulps. 

 

“ Th-Three years” he mutters and Joshua lets go of his cheeks as he laughs. He crouches down to the same eye level as Jihoon,  “Do you think i’m  that stupid?”  he shouts and Jihoon jolts in fear.

 

Joshua stands up and circles Jihoon.  “Let’s play a game Jihoon. The rules are easy, just answer my question as honestly as possible and the number of years you say will be the number of times I will stab you,”  Joshua pauses as Seungcheol and Jihoon’s eyes go wide.

 

“If you lie, the number of years you will say- in that lie- will be doubled and  that will be the number of times I will stab you.” Joshua finishes as he stops in front of Jihoon, giving him a wicked smile. “ You can’t escape this game, Jihoon. Oh! I forgot!”  he announces as he looks at Jihoon with lopsided grin. 

 

“ The stabs will go straight to your heart”

 

Jihoon’s heart takes off as he looks at the monster in front of him. “ So, what is it?”  Joshua looks at Jihoon.

 

“ Joshua it do-doesn’t have to be th-this way, plea-” he tried to plead but was once again cut off by Joshua’s ear-piercing shout.  “HOW LONG?”  Jihoon closes his eyes tightly, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

 

“I-I’m telling y-you, th-three ye-years” Jihoon stutters as Joshua gives him a blank look. “ Is that your final answer?” Joshua asks as he goes and circles Jihoon again. “ Just tell the truth Jihoonie”

 

“Five years,” Jihoon mumbles with his head hanging low. “ What was that?”  Joshua asks him, his hand gripping his shoulder. His sobs trying to overpower his voice, but he tried his best to calm it down before speaking. “ Five years, I’ve loved Seungcheol for five years- Joshua please”  Jihoon pleads as he looks up at Joshua who still, gave him a blank stare. 

 

“Is that your final answer, Jihoonie?” Joshua asks as he goes and stands in front of Jihoon. Jihoon fervently nods his head whilst keeping it down. Joshua grabs a handful of his hair and pulls at it to make his victim look at him.

 

“ I fucking knew it” Joshua says and grips the knife tightly. “ Joshua- Joshua please- please I’m s-”  Jihoon starts, his sobs overcoming his voice as he begs. “ Shut the  fuck up”  Joshua mutters.

 

He grasps Jihoon’s hair tighter and lunges the rusted knife into Jihoon’s heart.

One . “ I  bet you were  so happy that we bumped into you that day. Because, if not, you wouldn’t have met my Seungcheol.”  Joshua states and he looks down at Jihoon as he holds onto the handle of the knife that is still lodged inside Jihoon. 

 

He retrieves the knife before thrusting it back in. Jihoon chokes, his mouth hanging wide open, blood dripping down his chin.

 

Two.  “Do you think I don’t see those subtle touches? Those times when your  filthy hand would linger on his arm, and that way you look at him,” Joshua looks down at Jihoon who only weakly looks back up at him.  “It was  sickening ” he says and grits his teeth as he pulls the knife out of Jihoon’s chest. And thrusts it back in with greater force and Jihoon coughs up more blood.

 

Three .  “Those  fucking messages you would send him late at night.  ‘I really can’t live without you cheollie’ .”  Joshua pauses and takes a deep breath only to push the knife in deeper earning a groan from his victim. “ First of all, you can’t live without him?”  Joshua laughs, and laughs louder, and slaps Jihoon. He grabs his cheeks and leans in closer, “ what kind of  bullshit are you trying to impose?”

 

Joshua scoffs, “ Cheollie? CHEOLLIE? Oh my, Jihoonie, you really are cracking me up,” Joshua pauses and slaps Jihoon one more time. “ How  dare you call him cheollie, huh?” . He pulls the knife and hastily stabs him again, tears now falling down his face as Jihoon weakly groans.

 

Four. “That- that  kiss you both shared that one night. Don’t think I did not see it. Do you know the pain? You know, I can actually still forgive Mingyu- he was drunk, but you? And the way you two looked, like-like  you actually loved each other? ” Joshua grabs a hold of the hairs near his neck and makes his prey look up at him. Jihoon struggles to keep his eyes open as he stares up at Joshua. “ But that can’t happen, Seungcheol loves me, and only me” Joshua mutters and he once again pulls the knife back and thrusts the knife back in.

 

Five. “Did you know your songs actually sound like shit? Complete and utter shit. ‘I call you baby yeah, Baby’s called my happiness yeah’? ‘Just the two of us, forever’? ‘I will hold you tightly and never let go, I will always be by your side’?” Joshua says and laughs at Jihoon’s face. He grips the handle of the knife and twists it, and agonizing scream coming from his victim. “And, I assume these are all for Seungcheol, for your cheollie, am I right?” Joshua shouts at his dying victim. “ANSWER ME!” Joshua demands and his victim weakly smiles at him and nods. 

 

Joshua walks back, leaving the knife inside. Joshua calms his breathing and wipes his sweat and tears, spreading blood all over his face in the process.

 

Ding Dong

 

Joshua looks up and hurriedly runs up the stairs. He passes by a mirror in the hallway and notices how he was covered with blood.  Fuck it, he thought as he wipes the blood on his hands all over his shirt.

 

He opens the door to find three teenagers, one was wearing a yellow dress and holding a bat. The other one was wearing gray sweater, white pants, and brown timberland boots. The other one, was obviously Michael Jackson, no doubt about that. 

 

“ TRICK-OR-TREAT!”  they all screamed together as they held out their pumpkin bags.

 

“Are you supposed to be Beyonce?”  Joshua asks the one wearing the yellow dress. The kid struts a pose, “ the one and only” he says and his friends laugh at him. “ Shut up boo oh my god, you’re so embarrassing”  the one wearing the gray sweater says while laughing.

 

“ Excuse me, mister “Drake”  you are more embarrassing than me! Suddenly dancing to hotline bling out of nowher- DON’T DO IT!”  “Beyonce” grumbles and slaps his friend who was just about to dance to hotline bling.

 

“ Woah! Hyung! Your costume makes it look like you  actually  killed someone! Cool!”  “Michael Jackson” said and his friends agree. Joshua laughs and thanks the trio.

 

“HELP!”  they hear, followed by a muffled scream.  “Woah! What was that?” “Drake” said all alarmed as his other two friends tensed as well. 

 

“ Oh! You see, I turned my house into a haunted house for Halloween, I had all of these pre-recorded voices and screams, that was probably one of them.”  Joshua explains to the bunch as they all were in awe.

 

“ Woah! That’s so cool!”  “Drake” exclaims and “Michael Jackson” agrees.

 

“You guys wanna check it out?”  Joshua asks as he smiles at the trio.

 

☆  ☆  ☆  ☆  ☆

it's finally done y'all 

~5k words damn that is that longest thing i have ever written and i am quite proud of myself

psa: i love woozi's songs

//constructive criticism is greatly appreciated//

side note: this is the first time i wrote something like this so tell me how i did ;;A;;

 

ok bye i love y'all 


	2. less gory sequel ey

henlo frendos !

first of all i would like to say sorry for that monstrosity ,,   
and in line with the one year anniversary of that shit show, i give to you all,

-,` [halloween bliss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12578156) ´,-

yes this is by far, not gory at all !!shocking

but yeah as an apology gift, have this ♡♡


End file.
